En busca del pasivo
by Witch Mix
Summary: El ego de Reborn es tan grande que ya hasta piensa como una persona sola, y obviamente el ego de Reborn quiere lo mejor, en este caso para el cumpleaños del sicario, su ego esta decidido a que el cuerpo en el cual habita pase una buena noche con algo nuevo, no una mujer y nada tan enfermo como un animal, no... ¡El quiere al sumiso perfecto!


_**Hola! Gente unida por la imaginación. Como espero que sepa la mayoría, hoy, 13 de Octubre, se celebra el cumpleaños del único, inigualable y troll-redoble de tambores-¡Reborn!**_

 _ **Y no me podía quedar atrás en querer hacerle un regalo. Y sin duda alguna, si algo me gusta es escribir comedia en la cual a los personajes les pase de todo, así que espero se den una idea de lo que leerán a continuación. A parte, recordemos que es un MARTES 13,y bueno, no todo es bueno en martes 13.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Más OoC que nunca. Un Reborn no tan suertudo. Yaoi (nada fuerte). Una manguera. Y no falta como advertencia la presencia de los arcobalenos.**_

 _ **Eso es todo.**_

 _ **Espero gocen de la lectura.**_

* * *

No es un secreto que Reborn tiene el ego más allá de las estrellas. Todo el mundo piensa que el ego del sicario piensa como una sola persona ¿Y les digo algo? Todo el mundo tiene razón, ya que alrededor de junio el ego de Reborn empezaba a decidir que cosas convenían mejor que otras, ignorando la opinión del hitman, después de todo, seguía siendo Reborn.

Y ahora, que se acercaba el cumpleaños de nuestro asesino favorito (porque si te gusta otro, el fandom te mandara derechito a comer mier…) la mente del hitman estaba como loca.

En su cerebro, todos los Reborn (en su forma de Arcobaleno) que lo conformaban estaban teniendo una fuerte discusión sobre que hacer. El Reborn-alegría, vestido con su traje arco iris y su siempre viva sonrisa, le decía al resto como podían celebrar el cumpleaños.

 **-Y bueno-** comenzó con una enorme sonrisa, más grande que la del guasón, y también más aterradora **-Yo pienso que podríamos pasar el día con nuestro bello Bovino ~ ¿Qué dicen, perdedores?-** al instante, recibió un montón de miradas asesinas, pero el Reborn-alegría no se inmuto.

 **-Es una perdida de tiempo-** exclamó el Reborn-tristeza, con su traje hecho de sus propias lágrimas-.

 **-¡TODO POR CULPA DE DAME-TSUNA! ¡DIOS, DEBÍ MATARLO CUANDO PUDE!-** gritó el furioso Reborn-ira, con su traje rojo como la ira que lo mantenía caliente en invierno.

 **-P-Por favor ira, cal-calmate-** pidió el Reborn-nervios, con su traje todo arrugado de tanto estrujárselo por los nervios-.

 **-¡NO ME CALMO NADA! ¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CON DAME-TSUNA!-.**

 **-Venga, venga ~ -** exclamó nuevamente el Reborn-alegría **-Tampoco es que Dame-Tsuna tenga toda la culpa, después de todo, no somos del todo discretos al acercarnos a mi bella ternera-.**

 **-Cállense todos-** Esa voz hizo eco en la mente abierta del sicario.

Todas las emociones miraron a la puerta que decía "límpiese los zapatos antes de entrar", en la cual, limpiándose los zapatos, estaba la emoción alfa, la macho pecho peludo, la que era idéntico a Reborn corpóreo. Era…

Reborn-Ego.

El Reborn-Ego, marchando a paso militar alrededor de la sala, hizo aparecer unas diapositivas en las cuales se mostraban todos los momentos que trató de acercarse a la vaca.

 **-¿Alguno recuerda esto?-** lanzó la diapositiva en la cual era mojado por una manguera cuando Lambo cumplió su mayoría de edad. Todos hicieron una mueca entre el odio y el miedo **-¿O esto?-.**

Ahora la escena era totalmente diferente. Recordaban ese día. Habían tratado de que el pequeño-ya-no-tan-pequeño Lambo accediese a ir a un hotel con ellos, claramente para obtener resultados sexuales. Más la cosa cambió cuando de la nada apareció Tsuna y le roció un potente chorro de agua con su nueva manguera, ahora con extensión para todo momento. No fue un buen día para el sicario.

 **-¡O esto!-**

Esta vez era un video con alta calidad.

 ** _-Vaca ¿Me dices la hora?-._**

 ** _-Eh…Si, claro-._**

 _Más todo cambio cuando de la nada apreció Tsuna con "sorpresa" la manguera._

 ** _-¿el truco de la hora? ¡Eres todo un enfermo Reborn!-_** _y como era de esperarse, pronunció las palabras mágicas_ _ **-¡Kyoya, enciéndela!-.**_

 _Después de eso, todo se hizo borroso._

 **-Esta más que claro que nunca llegaremos a nada con el imbecil de Tsuna en el camino. Es por ello que decidí por todos (** ** _no me tienen que agradecer_** **) que oficialmente dejaremos de coquetearle a Lambo Bovino, alias, Vaca estupida/inepta/tonta/patética/retrasada/boba/etc.-.**

Inmediatamente, recibió abucheos, insultos, y alguno chistosito le arrojo una neurona y le dijo "¡ _Para que pienses_!". Más con una mirada logró que se callasen **.-Escuchen bien, se que no les gusta la idea, pero es lo que haré y me importa una mierda lo que ustedes piensen. Así si me disculpan-** se acercó a la puerta y miró por última vez a las otras emociones- **Tengo una cita con el afortunado** -. Acto seguido, cerró la puerta y todas las emociones pudieron escuchar como ponía el cerrojo. Oh si, el era el verdadero Reborn.

Regresando al plano físico, nuestro querido Reborn estaba de lo más tranquilo lustrando sus bellas armas en su día tan especial, con esa bella crema para armas que muy amablemente le regalo alguien inferior a él en rango.

Cumplía exactamente 26 años ¡Estaba tan emocionado! ¡Un paso más cerca de la tumba!... Si, Reborn nunca fue muy positivo respecto a muchas cosas, pero con otras si lo era, como por ejemplo, el escogía minuciosamente su presa a la hora de acostarse. Desde que cumplió los 18, Lambo había sido su presa prefería. Pero como a mamá gallina no le gustaba eso, le metía un manguerazo por todos los orificios posibles. TO-DOS.

Pero últimamente, como por arte de magia, ya saben, como si tuviese seres que controlasen su cabeza, ha estado desistiendo de coquetearlo al pequeño. Ni que su vida se basase en eso, claro esta. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como… ¡Torturar gente! Si, eso. También que de vez en cuando iba de café en café para ver cual era más delicioso ¡Y tenía que renovar su licencia! Ya saben, Reborn es un miembro de la sociedad italiana de aves, casi las tenía todas, solo le faltaba el halcón y la paloma y se ganaría una tostadora nueva ¡Su vida era tan emocionante! Jeje…Je…

Estaba seriamente aburrido.

¿Cómo el mejor hitman de todos los tiempos llegó a ese estado? Al de un anciano prácticamente. Se tocó la frente para calmarse. Espera ¿Qué es eso que tocó? ¿Era una arruga? ¡Era una arruga! ¡Llamen a la ambulancia! ¡Oh dios, una…! Falsa alarma, era solo una línea de su frente.

Pero bueno, no se iba a quedar sentando en su día especial en el cual era cubierto de regalos de todos sus fans, su apartamento estaba repleto de ellos. Mejor saldría en busca de alguien con quien pasar la noche **.-Andando, Leon-.** Pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su compañero cambia forma, al parecer la cosita verde estaba más ocupado viendo " _Amores Heterosexuales_ ", la novela favorita de ambos, que la daban todos los martes sin falta **.-Bien, iré solo. Perdóname por molestarte con mi amistad-.** Nuevamente no recibió respuesta. Indignado, Reborn tomó su fedora y se fue con un fuerte portazo.

Ya afuera, en las calles de alguna parte de Italia, empezó a pasear pensando quien sería el afortunado con quien pase la noche de cumpleaños.

 ** _-Que te parece Yamamoto Takeshi-._**

 _¿Quién dijo eso?_

 ** _-Aquí adentro, en tu mente-._**

 _¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque estas dentro de mi cabeza de forma gratuita?_

 ** _-Relájate, yo soy tu, y se lo que te conviene. Necesitas un buen pasivo, alguien que haga lo que digas y que a la vez llene las casillas de expectativas. Por ello te propongo a Yamamoto Takeshi. El tiene un buen cuerpo, además de que cuando lo entrenamos acató perfectamente todo-._**

 _¿Takeshi? Pero ese es más alto que Murasakibara Atsushi. Directamente, es más alto que yo._

 ** _-Solo por milímetros…-_**

 _Es un rotundo no._

 ** _-Solo inténtalo-._**

Y la vocecilla lo abandono, dejándolo solo.

Con que Takeshi… No estaba de más intentarlo.

A paso apresurado, fue directamente a donde sabría el hombre alto iba a estar. El gimnasio "La espada feliz" un lugar donde los espadachines podían practicar sus habilidades sin miedo a que las personas hicieran comentarios como "Que larga la tenes…La espada, obvio" o "Dios, la clavas bien…La espada en el muñeco de entrenamiento, obvio". Si, todo es risa al principio pero luego te llega a hartar.

Y ahí, sudando de forma sensual (algo imposible en la vida real) estaba Yamamoto Takeshi terminando uno de sus entrenamientos y secando su bronceado rostro con una toalla azul, como su elemento. Jaja, no era gracioso.

Se acercó a él y ¡wao! ¿Acaso creció más? No se daba cuenta que estaba humillándolo, hasta el parecía el uke que le llevaba algo a su pareja y eso es algo que él, como el mejor hombre de todos, no puede permitir. Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, Yamamoto se le adelanto con una sonrisa en la cara.

 **-¡Feliz cumpleaños, chiquitín!-"** chiquitín", eso sonaba a esos apodos que se ponían algunas parejas gay ¿Cómo lo llamaba el? ¿Perrito? Para colmo, le palmeaba la cabeza en la cual aun tenía puesta la fedora **-¿Recibiste mi regalo?-.**

 **-Así es, Yamamoto** -contestó en su tono más rudo y "Todo-me-la-suda"- **El sushi que me enviaste estaba exquisito-.**

 **-Me alegro, lo hice especialmente para ti-** y con esa sonrisa más hermosa que las de David Bowie volvió a palmearle la cabeza **-¿Qué te trae aquí?-.**

 **-Te quería hacer cierta propuesta que de seguro te encantara-.**

" _Eso es…_ " en el interior de la cabecita del sicario, el Reborn-Ego se acariciaba las manos cual villano de película animada " _Ya lo tenemos, muajajaja_ ".

 **-Dime, chiquitín-.**

 **-Te quería proponer…-**

 **-¡Oe, Takeshi!-**

 _"¡Pero que mierda…!"_

A lo lejos, corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello, venía Gokudera Hayato, aquel hombre que con solo tocarle el viento se ponía a gritar chillonamente ¡Pero ojo! Chillonamente de forma masculina.

Siguiendo, cuando el peliplateado estuvo de pie frente a los dos azabaches, recogió todo el aire que pudo y finalmente se puso enteramente de pie. Miro fijó a ambos para luego mirar detenidamente al espadachín **-¡Maldito!-** comenzó de la forma más educada posible **-¡Aquí tienes tu agua! ¡Dios, siento que me trajiste para ser tu jodido sirviente!-.**

Por otro lado, Takeshi estaba como si le hubiesen dado la respuesta todos los problemas del mundo.

 **-Gracias, Hayato-.**

El mencionado se sonrojo **-¡Bastardo! ¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre?-.**

 **-Je ~ Perdón, Hayato-.**

El más bajo sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Por otra parte, el cumpleañero veía todo con una cara de hastío increíble. Esta relación ya la había visto en una parte (Junjou Egoist) y pese a que le gustase, no tenía deseos de vivirla en estos momentos, estaba más ocupado ligando con el perro de Vongola.

 **-Como te iba diciendo, Ta~ke~shi-** logró tener la completa atención del ato una vez más, punto para las patillas **-Quisieras ir conmigo a…-.**

 **-Perro ¿Le contaste a Reborn que pasó esta semana?-.** Reborn sabía perfectamente porque Hayato sonreía de esa forma. No le gusto ni a el ni al Reborn-Ego.

 **-Ah cierto, casi me olvido. Maestro, Hayato y yo hemos estado saliendo desde esta última semana-** y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, atrajo al peliplateado hacía él **-¿No es genial?-.**

No, no era genial. El Reborn-Ego se quería pegar un tiro al ver sus intentos totalmente fallidos ¡Ni siquiera fue rechazado porque no tuvo tiempo decir las cosas! Maldito Gokudera, no te sorprendas de recibir gato a la parrilla.

 ** _-Bien, el plan fracaso Reborn. Vamonos, total, un buen sumiso sabe quien le conviene. Yamamoto esta más ocupado en su mundo de bolas…Bolas de baseball, quiero aclarar. Andando, tenemos que encontrar a Fon-._**

Y haciéndole caso a esa voz a la que siempre le hizo caso, se marcho en búsqueda del chino favorito de todos, Fon.

Se tuvo que ir hasta una zona muy poco transitada de Italia, pues el asiático siempre fue de esos que nunca le gusto estar entre mucha gente. Finalmente lo encontró dándole un cambio a alguien en un supermercado. Es como si Fon hubiese nacido para ser estereotipado.

 **-Buenos días, Fon-.** Empezó él, con su tono más sexy.

 **-¡Bueno días, cumpleañero!-** le respondió el Kyoya bueno saltando desde el mostrador para darle un abrazo masculino, lleno de saltitos y alegría **-¡26 años, que viejo estas! ¡Ya se, te cantare "feliz cumpleaños" en chino!-.**

 **-No, no, no-** Eso no solo lo decía Reborn, sino también la emoción que lo manejaba. Fon era un guerrero dominador de las artes marciales, lo que pocos sabían era que antes de eso se había postulado para ser el nuevo China Idol, y bueno… Por algún motivo se dedico a las artes marciales **-No es necesario, me basta con todo el amor fraterno que me das-.**

 **-Oh…Esta bien-.** Dejo de abrazarlo y le aliso el traje- **Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-.**

 **-Oh bueno, veras, me gustaría pasar la noche acompañado por alguien, y es por eso que quería que tú…-**

 **-Fon, cobrame esto, ya-.**

Viéndose nuevamente interrumpido, se planteaba seriamente si acaso esas personas deseaban morir el día de hoy. Más se impresiono al ver quien estaba dando esa orden. Era Viper (aunque el prefería decirle Mammon, ya que cuando se enojaba, podía decirle "Sos un mamon") que estaba con la canastita azul con diversos productos del mercado de Fon.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** cuestiono el sicario.

 **-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? Yo vengo por las increíbles ofertas totalmente increíbles que proporciona este mercado-.**

 **-Para un colega siempre habrá buenas ofertas-** el trenzado se acercó nuevamente a la caja y empezó a cobrar los productos **-De todas formas ¿Qué decías Reborn? Querías que te acompañara a algo ¿Y?-.**

 **-Oh, cierto. Veras, como es mi cumpleaños, me encantaría probar algo diferente, por ello, quisiera proponerte…-** al ver nuevamente en donde se encontraba, se dio cuenta que no era el mercado, sino un espacio vació y oscuro y frente a él, había una mesa de té con diversos pastelillos **-Mierda…Mammon…-** gruño con hastió.

 **-Dime-.**

Suspirando, se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas, frente al poderoso ilusionista. Tomo una magdalena, de donde salió una vela prendida y se empezaban a formar las letras "Feliz cumpleaños **"-No debiste molestarte-.**

 **-Ya se-.**

 **-Regrésame a la realidad-.**

 **-No. No hasta que desistas de pedirle a Fon eso-.**

 **-¿Por qué? En lo personal, jamás te vi interesado en un ser humano, y ahora de la nada te gusta Fon. No me hagas reir. Regrésame a la realidad-.**

 **-No lo haré. Fon es la única persona que me da asombrosos precios y si se pusiese sentimental por alguien me ignoraría a mí y eso es algo que no me voy a dar el lujo de permitir. Por ello, te recomiendo irte bien lejos-.**

 **-Si claro, como si te hiciera caso. Soy el mejor asesino del mundo, la gente me hace caso a mí-.**

 **-En ese caso ¿Me explicas como es eso de la manguera del Décimo?-.**

Vaya, parece que alguien se la estuvo dando de chismoso. Mataría al bastardo.

 **-¿Quién te lo dijo?-**

 **-La vaca-.**

Ok… tal vez lo mate en otra vida.

 **-Este es el peor cumpleaños de todos-.**

 ** _-Ya lo creo, vamonos por el gemelo malo-._**

Aun insistes… Sería mejor ir por la vaca y tratar de convencer a Tsuna de que no le haré nada.

 ** _-A Tsuna no se le puede mentir, le enseñamos bien. Solo dile a este mamon de que no le haremos nada a su chinito y larguémonos por Kyoya-._**

Esta bien, te haré caso una vez más, pero si me decepcionas me encargare de eliminarte.

 ** _-Mira como tiemblo-._**

Por otro lado, Viper observaba como Reborn hablaba solo, lo tachó de raro y ya no quiso verlo, por ello, lo llevó nuevamente a la realidad, pero no en el mercado, sino muy lejos, donde no molestase.

Lo envió a la sede Vongola.

Ya ahí, se la paso buscando al autodenominado "carnívoro". Seriamente, ya era hora de que lo mandaran a un psicólogo o a un psiquiatra. Pero bueno, dicen que los más locos en la vida son los más locos en la cama. Y el lo único que quería era llevárselo a la cama ¿Relación seria? Que asco.

Lo encontró en el comedor Vongola (porque si, cada parte de la sede debe terminar en "Vongola", suena más cool) pero había algo raro en toda la situación. Raro en el sentido que al entrar se vio forzado a esconderse debajo de una de las mesas junto a su ya no tan inútil alumno.

 **-Dame-Tsuna, explica-.**

 **-Primero que nada. Feliz cumpleaños Reborn-** y siendo suicida, se arriesgo a abrazar a quien fue como un padre para **él-Segundo, esta es la única forma en la que Kyoya come sus vegetales-.**

 **-Eso es patético, eres su jefe, solo dile que se los coma-.**

 **-¿Crees que si se lo hubiese dicho y me hubiese hecho caso, estaría en esta situación?-** acto seguido, sacó lo que parecía ser una red de pesca **-Dime, Reborn ¿Alguna vez cazaste venados?-.**

 **-¿A que viene eso?-.**

Se escuchó un portazo- **Shh, esta cerca…-.**

Ambos, maestro y alumno, vieron como por la puerta se asomaba el depredador máximo en la cadena alimenticia. Hibari Kyoya.

A pasos sigilosos, el azabache se iba acercando a la mesa en donde estaba depositado un plato con diferentes tipos de verduras, de todos los colores para que al "carnívoro" le resultase atrayente aquel espectáculo.

Olfateó el platillo como tres veces, y miró a todos lados para seccionarse de que no era vigilado por algún otro ser que respire. Y lentamente, fue bajando su boca para probar la primera verdura, una lechuga. La masticó por unos minutos, hasta que se detuvo completamente. Había escuchado a alguien estornudar. Miro fijo a la dirección en donde se encontraban Tsuna y Reborn.

 **-¡Mierda!-** exclamó el décimo Vongola. Al instante que se paro, el azabache ya había abandonado la escena **-Escupió toda la lechuga…-** dijo decepcionado el castaño, al ver el trozo todo verde y babeado por sobre los demás vegetales **-A la próxima, me asegurare de hacer que Scanner instale un programa para que Hibari no pueda abandonar el comedor…Vongola** -.

 **-Dame una vez, dame para siempre-** porque si, Reborn era más astuto que muchas personas, es por ello que tenía el plan de colocar las verduras dentro de la carne del guardián de la nube, pero no dijo nada, dejaría que su torpe ex estudiante se diese cuenta por si mismo.

 **-¡Oh, Reborn! Me olvide de que estabas ahí, perdóname. A todo esto ¿Cuál es tu deseo de cumpleaños?-.**

 **-Mi deseo de cumpleaños…-** puso lentamente como para decirle al castaño que podía continuar.

-Si, es mi nueva política. Mientras no sea nada como tomar el poder o destruir el mundo, puedo cumplírtelo.

-¿Cualquier cosa?-.

-Cualquier cosa-.

…

 **-¡Reborn, piedad! ¡Es solo un objeto inanimado!-** su tonto estudiante le abrazaba la pierna mientras él se ocupaba de cosas más importantes. Había viajado lo más rápido que puedo al puerto junto al Décimo y un objeto material que se había ganado su repudio.

Ahora, en estos precisos momentos, el sicario le estaba atando un yunque a cada extremo de la manguera, y con su fuerza tan característica, la arrojo al mar para que nunca volviese a ver la luz del sol.

La venganza era tan dulce.

…

Bueno, mi odiado ego, por tu culpa he perdido la mitad del día y aun no encuentro a alguien con quien pasar la noche. Estoy pensando seriamente dejar que mi ira te asesino.

 ** _-Mataras tu personalidad, idiota. Tu solo hazme caso, la hemos pasado bies hasta ahora ¿Por qué te fallaría en un día tan especial como este?-._**

Bien… ¿Quién es la siguiente victima?

 ** _-Bueno, según la lista de parejas con las que te han unido, sigue… Verde-._**

¿Me estas jodiendo? Ese hombre es más virgen que la propia María.

 ** _-¿Qué pierdes intentándolo?-._**

Mi dignidad y posiblemente mi autoestima.

 ** _-…Solo haz lo que te digo-._**

Y así fue, como en contra de su voluntad, tuvo que ir hasta el laboratorio del padre perdido de Dexter solo para mendigarle de que si quería pasar la noche con él. Pues con verde, bajaba su estándar de "noche de pasión" a "noche de copas" pues si en las copas llegaba lejos, al menos no tendría que fingir del todo.

Entro como pedro por su casa, últimamente el científico hacía más obvias sus guaridas secretas, la última vez, había un cartel que decía "¡Noten mi existencia!". Triste y patético, pero le quedaba a Verde.

Y ahí estaba, mezclando elementos químicos y ensamblando elementos metálicos, un hombre que se notaba no se había bañado y menos afeitado esa mañana. Ya recordaba porque ni le hablaba, era un cerdo.

 **-Ejem-.**

No obtuvo reacción.

 **-¡Ejem!-.**

No obtuvo reacción.

 **-¡EJEM!-** y acompañando ese grito, le arrojó un pesado trozo de metal que había tirado por ahí.

Obtuvo reacción.

 **-¡¿Qué mierda queres?! ¡No te pienso felicitar por ponerte más viejo! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te odio! ¡No me entiendes!-.**

 **-Recibí tu regalo. Me gusto-.**

Se hizo el silencio.

 **-Hm… Sabía que la crema para armas te gustaría-.** Y volvió a su trabajo.

 **-Te quería…-** en el interior de su mente, su ego le obligaba a hablar **-… Invitar a tomar unas copas-.**

Verde detuvo su trabajo y se quedo unos momentos en silencio, luego se volteó para ver al sicario con una cara de hastió como para enmarcarla.

 **-¿A mí? Cuando tienes a Colonello ¿A mi?-** se cruzo de brazos- **Tu nivel de desesperación es mayor de 9000. ¿Qué paso contigo, Reborn? Antes eras chévere-.**

 **-Sigo siéndolo-.**

 **-Nah, has cambiado viejo-.**

 **-Pero ahora que lo dices… No había pensando en Colonello-.**

 **-No me dicen el Da Vinci del nuevo siglo por nada -.**

Y así, con el científico ocupado nuevamente por su trabajo, Reborn se fue del laboratorio, pero chocó con alguien en el camino.

 **-¡R-Reborn-sempai! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-.**

Solo era Skull… que perdida de diálogos.

 **-Quitate perdedor-.**

 **-S-Si, Reborn-sempai-.**

El ex Arcobaleno de la nube se hizo a un lado, pero una vocecita en su ser (quizá Skull-Ego) le dijo que era el momento perfecto para atacar. Y siendo controlado por aquel impulso, agarró una jeringa que contenía un extraño líquido rosa y se lo inyectó de lleno en la espalda. Esto logró que Reborn se quedase estático unos momentos para luego voltearse con una mirada absolutamente demoníaca. Estiro se gélida mano hacía el cuello del pulpo de Calcassa, quien temblaba de horror al ver su cruel destino por culpa de su estupidez. Pero algo hizo un fuerte ruido en la mente de Reborn, que hizo que se detuviese.

 ** _-Ups, mala mía, se me cayó mi soda-_** le dio unos sorbos que resonaron por todo el cráneo- ** _Ahh, que buena soda ¿Vamos por el Link militar? Ya será otro día lo de este… Sea lo que sea-._**

Viendo el buen punto de su Ego, Reborn abandono sus instintos asesinos y se marchó sin decir nada, dejando a Verde y a Skull solos.

- **Oe, Verde ¿qué había en esa jeringa?-.**

 **-Algo por lo cual morirás-.**

Sí, esto hizo que Skull se pusiese a llorar ¡Pero como macho!

Siguiendo con nuestro festejado, había hecho una llamada para encontrarse en la noche en el parque público con Colonello, lo curioso es que este le hablaba a puro susurro, con ligeros "kora". Eso lo dejo extrañado.

Ya en la plaza, busco a su rubio amigo-enemigo por todos lados con la mirada, pero la única persona que había allí era una vieja rubia con pañoleta militar, saco enorme y unos lentes de sol como si fuesen ojos de mosca. Esperen un segundo… Se acercó discretamente por la espalda y susurro una palabra aterradora. Si era Colonello, se asustaría.

 **-¡Títeres de goma espuma!-.**

 **-¡AAAH! ¡No, son horrendos, kora!-.**

Sonriendo complacido, Reborn observó como Colonello se sacaba el ingenioso disfraz y miraba con mucho enojo al azabache trajeado.

 **-¿Qué te pasa, kora?-.**

 **-La verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué estas vestido así?-.**

Colonello se miro para luego cruzarse de brazos y dejar mirar a su compañero de toda la vida **-Es que… Lal anda rara-.**

 **-¿Rara?-.**

 ** _-Hasta donde tenía entendido, siempre fue rara-._**

 **-Sep. Últimamente ha estado actuando… como un activo. No es que no me guste, pero…-.**

 **-¿Te sientes "Sandy" de "Grease"?-** concluyo el de patillas

 **-¡Si, kora! Pero bueno, me pude escapar sin que se entere ¿Vamos al bar de siempre?-.**

 **-¿Tú invitas?-.**

 **-Solo esta vez, cumpleañero, kora-.**

Se alejaron de la plaza en la que estaban para ir a aquel bar oculto en donde se emborrachaban y tenían peleas como dioses. Era como su guarida secreta, y nadie sabía su ubicación, pues era exclusiva. Solo los más rudos podían entrar.

Estaban de lo lindo charlando sobre armas y mascotas, cuando de la nada, Falcón había descendido de los cielos para empezar a picotear a su amo. Reborn lo hubiese ayudado, pero estaba más ocupado sacándole una foto para completar su álbum de miembro de la sociedad italiana de aves. Ahora solo le faltaba la paloma…

 **-Auch. Para ¡Falcón, para! ¿Qué te sucede amigo, kora?-.**

 **-El pollo frito trataba de advertirte de mí, maldito-.**

Giraron lentamente sus cabezas, como si tras ellos estuviese el monstruo del armario, aunque no estaban muy lejos de la idea. Allí, en las sombras, estaba Lal fumando un cigarrillo con una chaqueta negra y los jeans de chico malo, o en este caso, chica mala.

 **-Lal…Kora…-.**

 **-En carne y hueso, nene** -observo al acompañante- **Hola Reborn, feliz cumpleaños-.**

 **-Gracias. Me encantó tu regalo-.**

 **-Lo se. Sabía que te gustaría la crema para armas-.** Y exhalando el humo del cigarrillo. La hembra (porque Lal es tan genial que no es mujer, es hembra) se acercó a su hombro para tomarlo fuertemente de la cadera-Lamento decirte esto, patillas. Pero el rubio se va conmigo, tengo planes con él-.

 **-Lo entiendo. Anda, llévatelo-** Reborn no era estupido, hacer enojar a Lal era como pedir una muerte, y como no deseaba que su cumpleaños fuese su funeral **…-Pásenla lindo-.**

 **-Lo haremos-** le garantizó la hembra de ojos color vino-.

 **-¡Espera, kora! ¡Nada me garantiza que iré arriba, kora! ¡Reborn, SALVAME!-.**

Y así, tanto el ego de Reborn como el propio Reborn, observaron como su única oportunidad se iba siendo cargado por una hembra de temer.

Debía conseguirse amigos normales.

Por otra parte, en la mente del asesino a sueldo, su ego se sentía… Derrotado.

Nunca había tenido que pasar por un montón de situaciones completamente estupidas, como si hubiesen salido de la mente de una adolescente, solo para poder acostarse con alguien. Era inaudito e inamisible, ya hasta sentía que podría hacer un suéter con sus lágrimas de rabia.

Le abrió la puerta a las demás emociones, que no lucían muy felices (exceptuando a Reborn-alegría) al verle.

 **-Es inútil, vamonos-.**

El Ego estaba abatido, ya hasta pensaba en suicidarse porque ni loco continuaría viviendo en un cuerpo que no puede cumplir sus caprichos ¡más cuando quería hacer algo bueno por él! No, no, no. Mejor tiraría la toalla e iría a buscar a Bianchi…

 ** _-Reborn-._**

Todas las emociones se quedaron quietas, observando lo que podían mostrar los globos oculares del cuerpo que habitaban. Allí, frente a ellos, estaba la causa de muchas cosas.

Lambo Bovino.

Al instante, todas las emociones se pusieron en marcha, obviamente lideradas por Reborn-Ego, con Reborn-alegría como mano derecha.

En el plano material, Reborn se quedo observando a Lambo, que en estos momentos parecía tener una bolsa con un moño. Debía ser un regalo.

 **-No te he visto en todo el día ¿donde has estado?-.**

Y es aquí donde Reborn, era Reborn.

 **-¿Qué te importa, vaca estupida? Yo voy por donde quiero-.**

 **-Yare yare, no tienes que ser tan hostil-.**

 **-Cállate. Deberías agradecer que le hable a alguien de tan bajo rango como tú. Como es mi cumpleaños, decidí ser un poco amable con los menos afortunados-.**

 **-Vaya Reborn. A veces sospecho que tu Ego mató a tu Humildad-.**

Dentro de la cabeza de Reborn…

 **-¿¡QUIEN SE LO DIJO!? ¿¡QUIEN ME DELATO!?-** gritaba molesto Reborn-Ego.

 **-Oye-** empezó Reborn-Ira **-tranquilo viejo-.**

Fuera de la cabeza de Reborn…

 **-Eres un estupido-.** Sentenció el sicario, viendo con algo de mal humor al Bovino.

 **-Y tú eres…Reborn. Pero bueno, es tu cumpleaños y todo lo que hagas debes ser perdonado. Así que, "** ** _Buon compleanno_** **" asesino de pacotilla-.** De la bolsa, extrajo lo que parecí ser una botella de exquisito vino del año 1810, parecía de aquellos de buena cosecha. A Reborn se le hacía agua la boca por probarlo **-Si, lo se, no es mucho, pero pensaba que podríamos ir a mi departamento a poder degustarlo, ya que tengo uno que otro complemento que hará que no pases mala noche. Es más…** **Te podrías quedar a pasar la noche-.**

¿Eso era una invitación? Lambo Bovino estaba tomando la iniciativa en invitarlo, miro para todos lados para ver que no anduviese por allí una cabellera castaña ¡Y, nada! Se pellizco ¡No era un sueño!

¡Jaja! Chúpate esa vida, nadie ni nada puede arruinarle el día al asesino más poderoso de todo el mundo ¡Reborn! Aquel hombre sin apellido que forzaba a algunas escritoras a inventarle uno que sea tan genial como su nombre ¡Ese era él! ¡Reborn!

 **-Acepto tu invitación. Tienes suerte de que no tenga nada mejor que hacer-** y poniéndose al lado de la vaca, caminaron juntos hacía el departamento del ya-no-menor pero que sigue siendo menor.

Je, nada podía contra el mejor hitman del mundo ¡Reborn!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Esa noche_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lambo sonreía, sonreía porque no podía reírse.

Estaba en la cama junto a Reborn, este último con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, no quería ver a su compañero nocturno.

 **-Así que… Creo que si te estas poniendo viejo-.**

 **-¡Cállate, esto nunca me había pasado! Debe de haber una explicación-.**

 **-Si la hay. Willie no quiere ser liberado-** y dicho eso, se echó a reir para enfado del cumpleañero.

Mientras, el azabache de patillas trataba de encontrar la respuesta a todo este momento humillante y el cual se aseguraría que Lambo callase. Su Ego le empezó a hablar.

 ** _-¿No tendrá que ver con eso que nos clavó esa cosa?-._**

¿Qué cosa?

 ** _-La cosa que pincha que nos clavo esa cosa. Con la que teníamos que trabajos. Piensa, tu eres yo-._**

Y fue ahí donde recordó cuando en el laboratorio de Verde, Skull lo había tacado por la espalda con una extraña jeringa. Una ira asesina invadió su cuerpo al tiempo que sus dientes rechinaban de rabia. Esto no se quedaría así. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo a al ventana ante el " _Yare yare_ " de su nuevo amante. Y susurró.

 **-Esclavo, te encontrare y te matare. Si revives, te matare de nuevo. Porque recuerda, en el día especial, al cumpleañero se le perdona todo-.**

Y esas palabras fueron arrastradas por el viento hacía la guarida del pulpo, donde un temeroso Skull abrazaba a su osito de peluche, esperando que aquellas palabras no las haya dicho su sempai.

* * *

 _ **Estuve como loca escribiendo esto, pensar en los hombres a "ukear" no fue fácil. Así que termine decidiéndome por aquellos con los que los fans más lo shippean (excluyendo a Tsuna, obviamente).**_

 _ **Espero que tanto el cumpleañero como yo hayamos logrado el alegrarles el día o la noche, inclusive la tarde, con este humilde shot de cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Si están leyendo esto en 13, quiero comunicarles que mañana nos leeremos nuevamente, pues es el cumpleaños del protagonista de toda la franquicia, así es damas y caballeros ¡Tsuna cumple mañana!**_

 _ **Bueno, no las molesto más.**_

 _ **Ba-bye**_

 _ **PD: ¿Review?**_


End file.
